Transformers: RX
Transformers: RX is an American 2-D animated cartoon television series based on the Transformers franchise. Synopsis Characters Autobots Main Autobots * Optimus Prime (Voiced by David Kaye as Orion Pax, Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime): The bravest, heroic, wisest, noble, benevolent, and respectful leader of the Autobots. He was formerly an young clerk named Orion Pax, who has train by his mentor and father figure, Sentinel Prime. Than, he become the newest leader of the Autobots know as Optimus Prime after Sentinel made a brave sacrifice to saves Orion when the Decepticons free their leader, Megatron from pirson. Now as Optimus, he has the best leadership skills due to Sentinel has train him. He transforms into a semi-truck. * Bumblebee (Voiced by Will Firedle): The Autobots' scout and youngest member, * Ratchet (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs): The Autobots' top medic, * Elita-One (Voiced by Grey Griffin as Ariel, April Steward as Elita-One): The second-in-command of the Autobots and Optimus' sparkmate, she was once formerly Ariel, Orion's girlfriend. Than, she was killed by Megatron where she was rebuild by Alpha Trion as Elita-One. Just like Optimus, she is brave, heroic, wise, noble, and respect. She transforms into a sports car. * Starscream (Voiced by Sam Reigel): The Autobots' aerial expert and former Decepticon, he defects the Decepticons when he was left to die by Megatron which cause him to join the Autobots. Now as a Autobot, Starscream seek vengeance on the Decepticons for leaving him to die, he can be a bit of a smartmouth. He transforms into a fighter jet. * Ironhide (Voiced by Deidrich Bader): The Autobots' weapon expert, Elite Gaurds * Kup (Voiced by ): The Elite Guards' steam leader who is wise and respect, * Rodimus (Voiced by Judd Nelson): * Whirl (Voiced by ): * Checkpoint (Voiced by ): * Beachcomber (Voiced by ): * Ironfist (Voiced by ): Wreckers * Springer (Voiced by Travis Willingham): * Twin Twist (Voiced by ): * Roadbuster (Voiced by ): * Pyro (Voiced by ): * Topspin (Voiced by ): * Side Burn (Voiced by ): * Windcharger (Voiced by ): Dinobots * Grimlock (Voiced by Gregg Berger): * Slug (Voiced by ): * Strafe (Voiced by ): * Longrack (Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch): * Scorn (Voiced by ): Aerialbot * Silverbolt (Voiced by Charlie Adler): The * Powerglide (Voiced by ): * Skydive (Voiced by Nolan North): * Jetfire (Voiced by Troy Baker): * Jetstorm (Voiced by Eric Bauza): * Breakaway (Voiced by Phil LaMarr): * Air Raid (Voiced by Tara Strong): * Superion (Voiced by ): Protectobots * Firebolt (Voiced by ): * Blades (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): * Oceanglide (Voiced by ): * Streetwise (Voiced by Billy West): * First Aid (Voiced by Grant George): * Siren (Voiced by ): * Defensor (Voiced by Steven Blum): Technobots * Scattershot (Voiced by ): * Cybaxx (Voiced by ): * Lightspeed (Voiced by ): * Divebomb (Voiced by ): * Drill Bit (Voiced by ): * Mirage (Voiced by ): * Computron (Voiced by ): Maximals * Leoizer (Voiced by ): * Armorhide (Voiced by ): * Depth Charge (Voiced by ): * Cheetor (Voiced by ): * Rattrap (Voiced by ): * Airazor (Voiced by ): Rust Renegades * Pyra Magna (Voiced by ): * Stormclash (Voiced by ): * Rust Dust (Voiced by ): * Jumpstream (Voiced by ): * Dustup (Voiced by ): * Skyburst (Voiced by ): * Victorion (Voiced by ): Primes * Prima (Voiced by ): The first Transformer and also the very first Prime, * Vector Prime (Voiced by ): * Logos Prime (Voiced by ): * Solus Prime (Voiced by ): * Alchemist Prime (Voiced by ): * Mirconus Prime (Voiced by ): * Onyx Prime (Voiced by ): * Amalgamous Prime (Voiced by ): * Quintus Prime (Voiced by ): * Liege Maximo (Voiced by ): * Alpha Trion (Voiced by ): * Sentinel Prime (Voiced by ): Other Autobots * Primus (Voiced by John DiMaggio): The creator-god of the Transformers. An ancient and ethereal * * * Decepticons Main Decepticons * Megatron (Voiced by Frank Welker): The evil, deadliest, ruthless, shameless, merciless, and power-hungry leader of the Decepticons, * Shockwave (Voiced by Ron Perlman): * Thundercracker (Voiced by Sam Reigel): The Decepticons' second-in-command and Starscream's brother who seek to secretly destroy Megatron after he left Starscream to "die". But, he is a bit of a coward and a smartmouth. He transforms into a fighter jet. * Soundwave (Voiced by Frank Welker): The Decepticons' communications officer who is very loyal to Megatron which he claim to be superior to any Decepticons. He is a great hacker which he is also capable of "reading minds" by scanning and decoding by both organics and Cybertronians. He transforms into a Scion xB. ** Laserbeak (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Soundwave's condor-like Mini-Con partner/pet who serve as Soundwave's eyes and ears. He transforms from a guitar to a condor. ** Frenzy (Voiced by Steven Blum): Soundwave's Mini-Con partner who like his master, he has a great hacker who can be a bit crazy who wish to tear apart any Autobots that would gets in his master way. He transforms from a cassette tape to a robot warrior. * Barricade (Voiced by Steven Blum): An autistic Decepticon scout * Tankor (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): * Vehicons * Strika (Voiced by Tara Strong): The leader of the Vehicons, she is the ideal mix of brains and brawn and Megatron's personally chosen "General of Destruction". She transforms into a six-wheeled assault tank. * Obsidian (Voiced by Tom Kenny): The second-in-command of the Vehicons and Strika's right-hand man who a bit of a maniac with a trick Eastern European accent. He love to enjoy pain and torture as he can. He transforms into a assault helicopter. * Lugnut (Voiced by David Kaye): The Vehicons' brute and Strika's brother. While he has awesome firepower, he is not too blight which he able to unleashed with a single explosive punch to his enemies. He transforms into a stealth bomber. * Octane (Voiced by Sam Reigel): The only triple changer of the Vehicons, he sometime both a tiny bit of a coward and a bit of a smartmouth. As a triple changer, he transforms into a fuller tank and a assault helicopter. * Brushguard (Voiced by Tom Kane): The Vehicons' scientist who think before going into battle which he is able to think of how to defeat any Autobots that would get in their way which he can create armors and weapons to now only to his fellow teammates, but with any other Decepticons. He transforms into a off-road vehicle. Insecticons * Constructicons * Dirt Boss (Voiced by John Mariano): * Scrapper (Voiced by Tom Kenny): * Demolishor (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): * Mixmaster (Voiced by Jeff Bennett): * Skipjack (Voiced by John DiMaggio): * Long Haul (Voiced by ): * Hightower (Voiced by Daran Norris): * Devastator (Voiced by ): Combaticons * Onsluaght (Voiced by Billy West): * Swindle (Voiced by ): * Ramjet (Voiced by ): * Sky Blast (Voiced by ): * Bonecrusher (Voiced by ): * Bruticus (Voiced by Nolan North): Stunticons * Motormaster (Voiced by Daran Norris): * Wildrider (Voiced by Keith Silverstein): * Makeshift (Voiced by ): * Drag Strip (Voiced by Elizabeth Daily): * Rollcage (Voiced by ): * Dead End (Voiced by ): * Menasor (Voiced by Michael Dorn): Predacons * Nemesis Breaker (Voiced by ): * Headstrong (Voiced by ): * Terrorsaur (Voiced by ): * Doom-Lock (Voiced by ): * Nautliator (Voiced by ): * Waspinator (Voiced by Tom Kenny): * * Predaking (Voiced by ): Other Decepticons * Megatronous/Fallen (Voiced by ): * * Humans Main Human * Other Humans * Other Transformers * Unicron (Voiced by ): * Nemesis Prime (Voiced by Peter Cullen): * * Gallery click here Episodes Season 1 # Dawn, Pt. 1 - # Dawn, Pt. 2 - # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Category:Billy2009 Category:Transformers Category:Transformers Series Category:Animated Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Series Category:Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series